Kinky drinks
by Bebec
Summary: Il y a trente minutes de cela, Chloé n'aurait jamais pensé coucher avec Lucifer dans les toilettes du commissariat. OS explicite - promptfic. Deckerstar (Post finale S3 au minimum).


**Notes d'autrice :**

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous furetez sans arrière-pensées sur Tumblr, sur 'Lucifer prompts'. Que dire d'autre pour ma défense... _

_C'était plus fort que moi ?_

_Rating **M** – ce que vous allez lire comprend une scène explicite. Vous êtes prévenus._

* * *

**KINKY DRINKS**

* * *

Il y a trente minutes de cela, Chloé n'aurait jamais pensé coucher avec Lucifer dans les toilettes du commissariat.

Et pourtant la voilà ; appuyée, assise presque, sur l'un des éviers alignés le long du mur, sous ce miroir qui s'approprie la chaleur de son corps, les contours agités de son épaule. La voilà en train d'agripper les bords de cet évier, en train de trembler sur la céramique, contre le verre froid de son reflet, celui de son dos arqué, de l'armature de son soutien-gorge.

La voilà en train d'étancher la soif du Diable.

Ses doigts se crispent pour une lapée.

_Nom de Dieu._

Les doigts de Lucifer cessent leurs actions, s'étirent un peu, loin de cette soif, de la sienne.

— Langage, Inspectrice.

A-t-elle parlé tout haut ?

Elle le regarde, impatiente, avertie qu'il la tient en son pouvoir. Dans la paume de sa main, de ses doigts pour ainsi dire. Pour « tout à fait » dire. Mais ce n'est ni l'un, ni les autres qui l'intéressent. Son intérêt est plus haut, plus souriant et taquin qu'il ne devrait l'être.

— La ferme, lâche-t-elle.

Ses hanches glissent, bougent vers lui, vers ce sourire, ses lèvres. Rouges, besogneuses.

Il arque un sourcil, sourit plus qu'elle ne peut tolérer.

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

— Lucifer…

— Ooh, mieux ; beaucoup mieux ! approuve-t-il, son nez frôlant son bourgeon délaissé.

Il inspire, inspire juste un peu d'air, un peu d'elle. Et de lui, de son pouvoir sur elle. Pour trente minutes. Trente… minutes.

Chloé expire.

Trente minutes.

Elle pensait juste se rafraîchir avant d'interroger un suspect. Et prendre un café, un—

— _Mmmmhhh… _expire-t-elle encore, l'arrière de son crâne soutenu par le miroir, balancé entre le verre et le mur carrelé.

Tous les deux froids, tous les deux inconfortables.

Comment en est-elle venue à s'en ficher complètement ?

Comment en est-il venu à la convaincre de le faire ici ?

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa première fois au bureau, si ? Bien sûr que non, il y a eu Marcus avant lui, Daniel aussi. Bon sang… elle dépeint quelqu'un qui ne lui correspond pas, qu'elle ne pensait pas être. Ce genre de femme que rien ne gênait, amoureuse du risque, de l'éventualité, la dangereuse probabilité d'être découverte et, quelque part, enviée.

Le genre de Maze, de beaucoup d'autres femmes qu'elle n'est pas.

C'est le genre de choses qu'elle ne ferait pas, c'est le genre de choses que ferait Lucifer. Mais il ne lui a pas forcé la main, ne l'a pas harcelée, défiée. Il n'est là que pour elle, pour satisfaire ses envies, pour l'assister dans son travail.

Alors… comment en était-elle arrivée à gémir contre le miroir, à s'accrocher avec force à cet évier de mauvaise facture ?

— Un peu plus et je boirais tes paroles, tu sais ? la taquine-t-il, le souffle court, qui court sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle le regarde à nouveau, essoufflée elle aussi, mais pas assez. Ce n'est toujours pas assez.

— Un peu plus e-et je maudirais les tiennes, t-tu sais ? réplique-t-elle.

Lucifer rit ; une bourrasque taquine sur sa peau et l'abreuvoir où elle se désespère de ne plus sentir ses lèvres. Il la fixe, ne la lâche pas du regard alors qu'il l'effleure, écarte sa bouche de ce qu'elle désire vraiment, la pose sur cette parcelle de peau, le creux de sa cuisse. C'est tendre, loin du brasier qui les consumait un instant encore.

Elle se consume, malgré tout.

Son regard consume toutes ses pensées, ses belles répliques, ses belles tournures qui font toute la beauté de leur partenariat, de leur couple, de leur vie ensemble. C'est un feu, une flamme, une étincelle, un brasier, un incendie…

Le feu.

Un buisson ardent.

Le feu du Diable.

— Tâchons d'éviter cela, hm ?

L'arrière de son crâne retrouve son chemin jusqu'au miroir, lui retrouve les contours de son corps. Chloé ne sait plus si elle devrait s'inquiéter de l'endroit, du temps qui passe, qui a passé entre le moment où elle s'était levée de sa chaise et celui-ci. Quelqu'un finira par se rendre compte de son absence, non ? Et celle de Lucifer.

Forcément.

— Lucif…

Elle gémit, se mordille la lèvre, plonge sa main dans ses cheveux, s'accroche à lui plus qu'elle ne s'accroche à la vasque en céramique. Elle ne la sent presque plus sous sa cuisse ; le froid mordant, qui glisse, bruite sous ses mouvements désordonnées - ordonnées par ceux du Diable entre ses cuisses, plutôt.

Rien de plus normal.

Chloé se consume.

Elle brûle, brûle, brûle…

— L-Luc… halète-t-elle.

Elle pourrait lui arracher les cheveux, lui faire mal - un mal proportionnel au plaisir, au feu dont il l'investit allègrement. Lucifer donne, donne et donne encore ; pernicieuse générosité lubrique. Il la pousse, la repousse, la maintient sous son emprise ; la laisse inspirer quand il le juge utile, expirer quand sa langue s'éloigne brièvement de ce bourgeon ardent.

Brièvement.

Elle brûle toujours.

Brûle.

Lucifer émet un grognement appréciateur qui élève la chaleur déjà presque insoutenable dans son bas-ventre. Chaleur, pression, relâchement, frénésie bouillonnante… Tout est vérité, mensonge devant le Diable, pour sa demande orale, l'exigence de son plaisir pour le sien, le leur. Elle ne l'a même pas touché, elle ne touche, ne tire que ses cheveux, ne caresse que le haut de ses tempes, les sillons, cette tension qui creuse le haut de son front - et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Beaucoup.

Chloé ne fait qu'un avec le miroir ; difficile de savoir, de s'intéresser aux limites réelles, là où s'arrête sa peau, là où commence le verre embué. Là où s'arrête son incendie, là où commence la glace rigide de l'évier dont elle glisse, là où les mains solides, inflexibles de Lucifer la maintiennent.

Ses mains.

Dans la paume de ses mains.

— Bon D—, souffle-t-elle.

Ses mains serrent, compriment sa chair en guise d'avertissement. Sa langue fouille profondément en elle, cherche après sa rédemption pour ce « presque » blasphème, ce « presque », presque, presque, pres—

— _D-Diableeee ! _implore-t-elle.

Plus de miroir, plus de céramique. Chloé s'est penchée en avant, penchée vers ce « presque » qu'elle veut « tout ». Ce « feu » qu'elle veut « brasier ». Lucifer vient à elle, il est déjà en elle ; une si petite partie, une si petite chose. Une si petite chose qu'il l'a menée ici, qui l'a faite penchée vers ce genre-là, ce genre de femme, ce genre de combustion risquée.

Brûle, brûle, brûle…

Lucifer cherche en elle, trouve et conquiert. Il brûle, consume, consacre ce territoire pour son règne seul.

Brûle, brûle.

Presque.

Presque.

Tout.

**-xXx-**

* * *

Chloé s'assagit à de plus raisonnables températures, du temps a passé. Il passe encore, brûle sous le frôlement tendre de ses lèvres contre les siennes qu'il ne s'est pas encore résolu à quitter. Il en boit chaque goutte; chaque exultation larmoyante qui éteint cet incendie, Lucifer s'en abreuve avec minutie, une rigueur millénaire.

Le Diable vit de flammes.

D'eau enflammées.

D'eau bénite.

Davantage de temps passe, jusqu'à ce qu'il se satisfasse enfin de ce qu'elle lui délivre, de ce qu'elle n'a donné à aucun autre. Oui, Chloé n'est pas ce genre de femmes, mais elle n'est pas novice pour autant. Cette expérience est malgré tout nouvelle, inédite. Elle ne peut pas l'apparenter, la comparer aux deux et seules dernières fois.

Là où Daniel était pressé, là où Marcus était brutal ; Lucifer était… Lucifer.

Il était pressé. Il était brutal.

Mais il l'était en étant lui, Lucifer ; empressé, brutal. Comme aucun autre.

Il inspire. Elle frissonne, expire. Les mains de Lucifer se meuvent sur ses cuisses, dans le creux de ses genoux. Il écarte doucement ses jambes qu'elle a bougé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lucifer fait doucement glisser sa jambe gauche jusqu'au sol, son pied bute contre ses habits jetés là, repousse son jean sur le côté ; d'un centimètre ou deux. Il fait glisser la droite, sans la quitter du regard.

Sans se départir de son sourire.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'une lessive improvisée puisse autant t'émoustiller, dit-il en frottant machinalement son pectoral.

Chloé cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, confuse. Elle fixe un certain temps Lucifer, cette tâche sombre sur sa chemise déboutonnée jusqu'à hauteur de ce pectoral justement. Elle inspire cette fugace odeur de café mélangée à son odeur, celle de Lucifer.

Café.

_Du café. _

Elle voulait simplement prendre un café et—

— Eh bien… je ne pensais pas que du café, renversé sur ta précieuse chemise qui plus est, te siérait autant.

Il cesse de frotter sa précieuse chemise ruinée, torréfiée de leurs essences, et la regarde. Ses lèvres gardent ce rouge, ce feu de leurs ébats qu'il goûte encore. Elle peut voir cette trace rouge laissée par le café sur sa peau, passé au travers de ses habits ; ce feu qui en a provoqué un autre.

— _Tout _me sied à ravir, Inspectrice.

— Bien sûr. Je peux trouver du thé, si tu veux ?

Sourcil à nouveau arqué, Lucifer se redresse sur ses jambes. Autant que la tache de café puisse lui être contrariante, les possibles particules de poussières et autres ignominies disséminées dans ces lieux d'aisance semblent peu lui importer jusqu'à maintenant. Il prend appui sur les bords de l'évier, l'invitant une nouvelle fois à « improviser ».

— Comme je le disais… « tout » me sied à ravir. Quoique je doute que l'on puisse trouver autre chose que cette atroce mixture torréfiée dans ce cloaque qu'est votre commissariat, très chère Inspectrice.

— N'en sois pas si sûr, sussure-t-elle, ses lèvres si proches des siennes.

Rouges, ardentes. Ces quelques braises qui lui sied de raviver.

À ce moment-là, ils entendirent tous deux la voix enjouée d'Ella derrière la porte.

— _Qui veut un cappuccino ? _

Chloé rit, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter. Lucifer se joint à elle, joint leurs lèvres dans les rires et le feu conscrit d'une tache de café. Quoique autre chose puisse aussi bien faire l'affaire.

Le Diable le portera comme aucun autre.

Assurément.

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Quoi ? X)

C'était plus fort que moi, je vous ai dit !


End file.
